Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to the anti-microbial effects of probiotic preparations. More specifically, the present invention relates to (1) a method for producing partially purified extracellular metabolite preparation from the probiotic bacterial strain Bacillus coagulans SBC37-01 (Deposited in the Microbial Type Culture Collection and Gene Bank and was assigned the strain number MTCC 5856) exhibiting 99% genetic homology with the known bacterial strains Bacillus coagulans ATCC 31284, Bacillus coagulans NBRC 3887 and Bacillus coagulans ATCC 7050 and (2) the anti-microbial profile of said extracellular metabolite preparation against a panel of microbial pathogens, including synergistic anti-microbial effects of preparation when combined with a synergistic preservative blend comprising from about 61% w/w of thymol, about 38% of monolaurin and about 1% w/w of magnolol obtained from supercritical fluid extracts of Magnolia officinalis. The extracellular metabolite preparation alone or the combination of said extracellular metabolite preparation and preservative blend is also shown to inhibit microbial biofilm formation in a synergistic manner.
Description of Prior Art
Extracellular products of Bacillus coagulans comprising a supernatant or filtrate of a culture Bacillus coagulans strain suitable for topical application to the skin or mucosal membranes of a mammal and thereby capable of being utilized to inhibit the growth of bacterium, yeast, fungi, virus, and combinations thereof is known in the art (U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,692, “Topical compositions containing probiotic Bacillus bacteria, spores, and extracellular products and uses thereof). The present invention pertains to further purification of extracellular components of cultures of probiotic Bacillus coagulans SBC37-01 (Deposited in the Microbial Type Culture Collection and Gene Bank and was assigned the strain number MTCC 5856) to obtain a concentrated extracellular metabolite preparation that exhibits enhanced anti-microbial effects when compared to the supernatant itself both alone and when combined with a synergistic preservative blend comprising from about 61% w/w of thymol, about 38% of monolaurin and about 1% w/w of magnolol obtained from supercritical fluid extracts of Magnolia officinalis. 
It is the principle objective of the present invention to disclose
1) A method for producing partially purified extracellular metabolite preparation from the probiotic bacterial strain Bacillus coagulans SBC37-01 (Deposited in the Microbial Type Culture Collection and Gene Bank and was assigned the strain number MTCC 5856) exhibiting 99% genetic homology with the known bacterial strains Bacillus coagulans ATCC 31284, Bacillus coagulans NBRC 3887 and Bacillus coagulans ATCC 7050.
2) The anti-microbial profile of said extracellular metabolite preparation against a panel of microbial pathogens, including synergistic anti-microbial effects of preparation when combined with a synergistic preservative blend comprising from about 61% w/w of thymol, about 38% of monolaurin and about 1% w/w of magnolol obtained from supercritical fluid extracts of Magnolia officinalis. 
3) The microbial biofilm inhibitory potential of said extracellular metabolite preparation alone or in combination with a synergistic preservative blend comprising from about 61% w/w of thymol, about 38% of monolaurin and about 1% w/w of magnolol obtained from supercritical fluid extracts of Magnolia officinalis. 
The present invention fulfills the aforesaid objectives and provides further related advantages.